


Страшный Старик

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova
Summary: Охранять маленький шахтерский поселок - не такое уж простое дело





	Страшный Старик

Ночью выпал снег.  
Он шел и шел, падая в озеро, укрывая административные здания, входы в шахты и общежития для рабочих, ложился пеленой на деревца, высаженные вокруг поселковой схолы, на припаркованные у обочины краулеры. Поначалу он таял; почва Галантуса имела красноватый оттенок, и, перепаханная гусеницами краулеров, напоминала кровавый фарш. Но вскоре начало подмораживать, а затем похолодало по-настоящему.  
Старик вышел из дома, прошелся вокруг поселка привычным маршрутом, щуря желтые глаза. На поясе висел тяжелый охотничий нож, для человека обычных размеров сошедший бы за меч, но старик не был обычных размеров — он отличался огромным ростом; могучие плечи, мощные бугры мускулов, ладони шириной с лопату — все это было прикрыто лишь кожаным жилетом и кожаными штанами; светлые с проседью волосы прикрывала бандана. В бороде терялся глубокий шрам, шрамы виднелись и на голых руках. Но откуда взялись эти шрамы и не холодно ли ему в минус семь по Цельсию в одном жилете — никто не решался спрашивать, как и о том, что у него в заплечной сумке.  
Во-первых, в шахтерском поселке проживали очень разные люди. Часть — честные рабочие, чин чинарем нанятые Администратумом, но другие прибыли на Галантус, соблазнившись возможностью не просто заработать, а заработать, начав жизнь с нуля. И то, что угрюмый и нелюдимый старик огромного роста согласился охранять поселок, скорее радовало. Пока охранять было не от кого. Но на границах сектора Скарус «пока» долго не длилось.  
Во-вторых, характерец у старичка был еще тот. Однажды кто-то из шахтеров (ох, не шахтером он был до прибытия на Галантус!) спьяну вздумал его задирать; старик, недолго думая, нагнулся, поднял его за ногу, раскрутил и зашвырнул в озеро на самую середину. После этого к нему прилипла кличка «Страшный Старик»: задира, выплыв и протрезвев, клялся, что ничего страшнее, чем холодные желтые глаза и клыки старика, не видел в своей бурной жизни никогда.  
Квартал. Еще квартал. Иногда в поселке вспыхивала поножовщина или пьяные драки — одного взгляда Страшного Старика хватало, чтобы их остановить. Но сегодня все было тихо.

***  
Они прибыли на рассвете, предвкушая веселье. Около трех тысяч человек — крепких, молодых и здоровых мужчин и женщин, привычных к тяжелой работе. Каждый из них протянет куда дольше, чем никчемные клерки или изнеженные аристократы — хотя и не так долго, как Астартес, но Астартес слишком лакомый кусочек. На первый случай сгодятся и шахтеры.  
Не пройдет и пары дней, как каждый из них изведает свой сорт боли. Отдельный сорт отдельной изысканной боли.  
В большом зале, в самом центре разместится композиция из освежеванных женщин. Каждому телу придадут изящное, танцующее положение исходя из его данных: одни лучше выглядят с грациозно воздетыми руками, другие — в пируэте, а третьи — склонившись в вечном пор-де-бра. Они будут еще живы, и проживут достаточно, чтобы насладиться своей же красотой и восторгами пирующих. А перед ними вереницей пройдут их дети. Нет, их пронесут. Вряд ли ребенок, даже большой, сможет ходить, если его расчленить вместе с несколькими друзьями, а потом сшить из них новое существо. Жаль, что оно очень быстро умрет, это существо, но для украшения пира — вполне сгодится. Другие дети будут разрезаны и сшиты прямо перед матерями. Ах, какое изысканное, какое утонченное наслаждение — наблюдать за всем этим!  
Мужчины тем временем отправятся в нижние каюты. Каждый из прибывших точно знал, какие новые пытки захочет опробовать на этих крепких, мощных телах молодых мон-кей…  
Первый, кого они увидели, однако, не был молод. Но зато как он был силен и высок ростом! Сколько кожи было на его могучем теле, кожи, испещренной шрамами и причудливыми татуировками, напомнившими о совершенно другом мире мон-кей. Странные надписи, состоящие из резких угловатых букв…  
И голова волка.  
Предводитель выдохнул и выхватил из-за пояса сюрикенный пистолет. Если он правильно понял, этот мон-кей может выжить, хотя бы его разрезали пополам — а уж это ему будет обеспечено, но попозже, так что ранить его можно безбоязненно…  
Из заплечной сумки вынырнул болтер, украшенный фенрисийскими руническими надписями, — резкое рявканье, — и голова предводителя разлетается в кровавые ошметки, а мон-кей ловко отскакивает в сторону, его атакуют сразу трое, но он хватает одного, прикрываясь его телом, а второй рукой вынимает из-за пояса пленника кинжал и перерезает тому горло. Кровь хлещет на почти голую грудь, и Страшный Старик разражается хохотом, а затем активирует вокс-бусину.  
— Эй, — рычит он в вокс, не переставая орудовать эльдарским кинжалом, и второй из нападавших падает к его ногам, зажимая распоротый живот. — Катсон! Вызывай наших!  
Третьему он ударом кулака сломал шею.  
Всего четверо... Страшный Старик выпрямился, вздохнул, еще раз осмотрелся и принюхался, а затем заковылял к себе домой, хрипло откашливаясь.  
Там у него находились два сервитора, цепной топор и доспех.  
— Лорд Йенсомульв, — окликнули его.  
Страшный Старик обернулся, и клыки его блеснули в усмешке.  
— Давненько я не слыхал этого имени, мальчик, — сказал он. — Ярл. Ярл Йенсомульв, Одинокий Волк, похоронивший всю свою стаю. Чего тебе?  
— Вы… — молодой рабочий, посланный комендантом шахты Катсоном, подбежал к мертвецам и наклонился. — Император милостивый, это же ксеносы!  
— Это темные эльдары, мальчик. Сейчас скажу этому толстяку Катсону, чтобы поставил всех, способных держать оружие, под ружье. Нам нужно продержаться до прибытия моих братцев.  
— А… как? То есть вы… — рабочий замялся, опасливо глядя на исказившееся лицо Страшного Старика. — Вы не ранены?  
Он был ранен, но считал раны ерундой. В прошлый раз ему досталось куда как серьезнее. Аугментика — обе ноги, рука и одно из двух сердец — так и не прижилась как следует; организм не отторг ее настолько, чтобы Страшный Старик умер, но о полноценных сражениях пришлось забыть, и даже сейчас, после ничтожной по меркам его молодости стычки, все тело затопила резкая боль. Он привык к боли. И усмехнулся.  
— Нет, мальчик.  
Рабочий еще немного помялся.  
— Они нас убьют? — шепотом спросил он.  
— Может быть.  
— И вы… вы не боитесь?  
— Скитна! — вспылил Страшный Старик. — Да я счастлив! Неужто ты не видишь, болван? Я счастлив, что у меня наконец-то появился шанс умереть, как подобает Небесному Воину! А если и не умереть, — он оскалил длинные клыки, — то я хотя бы позабавлюсь, как в добрые старые времена, когда я еще не был калекой и обузой Стае.  
Он брел по заснеженной дороге — едва ковылял, по своим меркам, и стремительно двигался по меркам смертных, — а молодой рабочий все смотрел и смотрел ему вслед.


End file.
